Pizza with pineapple
by magnoliaflower
Summary: After a tiring studying session, Blaine and Kurt decide to take a break and order some pizza. Eating it in peace will turn out to be much more difficult than Blaine presumed. And it's all because of a very special sauce Kurt chose. Slash, fluff, one-shot.


Hello there! So here's my first story in English. It's a translation of my Polish fic called "Pizza z ananasem". It's nothing big, just a one-shot fluff with my favourite pairing ever, Klaine from Glee. I'm not a native speaker and I'm pretty sure this text is full of mistakes, senseless sentences and words that totally don't fit, but I tried my best. I'd be really grateful to all the English speakers if they could take a minute and point out my mistakes, even the smallest ones. There's still much work for me to do to become fluent, but I'm learning. Thank you so much and enjoy! :)

* * *

Blaine was sitting on a couch and gazing at Kurt's sky blue eyes. He was lying with his head on Blaine's lap and daydreaming. They have just finished studying for tomorrow's biology test and tired of intensive mental exertion, they were enjoying a moment of relax. They barely talked – silence between them, looks filled with love and tender touches expressed more than a billion words.

Kurt shivered faintly, when Blaine caressed him behind his ear and run a hand through Kurt's hair. They had been together for over a year now, but despite that Kurt still felt huge excitement every single time Blaine touched him. It was one of many reasons why he loved his boyfriend so much – he made Kurt feel like he's a fifteen year-old again and he's experiencing a slightly obsessive fascination with somebody.

"I love you," he whispered, taking his lover's hand and pressing it against his cheek.

"I love you too," Blaine answered softly and smiled.

"But do you know what I also love?" Kurt said mischievously.

"Mmm?"

"Pizza! Let's order some now!" he lifted himself and faced Blaine. "What do you think?"

"If you want," he whispered, kissing his lover's neck and jawline. "You know that everything what gives you pleasure, makes me happy too."

"Yay!" Kurt grinned and tried to escape his boyfriend's tight grip around his arms. "Hey, let me go!"

"Under one condition."

"Which is?"

"You will kiss me," answered Blaine, baring his teeth in an arch smile.

Kurt laughed lovingly, took his boyfriend's face in his hands and gently kissed him. After a short while he pulled away, leaving Blaine unsatisfied, stood up and reached for the phone. He dialed nearest pizzeria's number and ordered one big pizza, ignoring Blaine's protests about the Hawaiian one.

"Kurt, you know I don't like pineapples!" he complained and folded his arms, pretending to be mad with him.

"Oh, honey, it's okay. You can give me those," Kurt said, climbed up on him and caressed his cheek, trying to placate him. "If it will cheer you up, we still have a plenty of time before pizza arrives and I would like to make a good use of it."

"Well," Blaine hesitated, biting his lower lip. "I think I can get over those pinapples…"

Kurt smiled seductively, immediately getting the implication. He leaned, pressed his lips against Blaine's and started to unfasten his boyfriend's shirt buttons.

They pulled away from each other when the lovely mood was interrupted by the doorbell ring. Kurt quickly put on a shirt. He took his wallet from the shelf and went to open the door.

"Good evening," pizza guy said. He was a young handsome boy, about twenty years old. "One big Hawaiian pizza with double garlic sauce and two cokes, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered. "How much is it?"

"Seventeen dollars."

"Hold on a sec," he opened his wallet and looked for his money, when suddenly he felt lips on his neck. He jumped surprised and blushed. "Blaine…" his voice shivered, but his boyfriend seemd to not care about the fact that he was standing shirtless and kissing his lover's neck in front of a stranger.

Pizza guy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. During his career he had seen weirder stuff before, so, from personal experience, he remained silent. Kurt went beet red and handed him a twenty-dollar banknote, asking with an apologetic smile to keep the change.

"Enjoy your meal," the guy said awkwardly, gave him the pizza, turned on his heel and walked away.

Kurt closed the door and leaned on them, sighing heavily.

"Blaine! You can't just molest me from the behind when I'm talking with a complete stranger! What is he going to think of us? That we are some kind of sexually frustrate gays, who decide to manifest their sexual orientation at any given moment?!" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry, honey, but when I heard that it was a guy, I wanted to make sure, he knows you're already taken," Blaine whispered seductively, looking at Kurt with desire in his eyes. Kurt sighed again, because he wasn't able to resist those lovely copper eyes.

"You're indeed too charming, idiot," Kurt said, blushing even more than before. Blaine reached out for him and cupped his face, kissing him gently. Kurt pulled away after a short while, reminding himself of a hot box he was still holding in his hands. "But enough of that for now! Let's eat this pizza when it's still warm!"

They sat on the carpet in front of a fireplace and started eating. Blaine carefully picked out all the pieces of pineapple and fed Kurt with them. He gracefully took the fruit, kissing and genly biting his boyfriend's fingers. They both were covered in light garlic sauce as if it showed how much they enjoyed their pizza. Kurt took a big bite, getting his cheek and nose dirty with white sauce.

Blaine hardly breathed, watching his lover licking his fingers and wiping off the sauce from his face. The tension became unbearable, when Kurt bit his lower lip and his a bit confused sight met Blaine's eyes, filled with desire and lust.

"Blaine, is everything okay?" he asked, puzzled.

"I'm sorry, but this white sauce and everything… I can't stand it no more…" he whispered as he leaned over to Kurt and pinned him to the ground. He brought their mouths together harder than usually and passionately ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. His lover was at first a little amazed, but quickly he started to kiss Blaine back and opened his mouth wider. He embraced Blaine and pulled him closer, wanting the intimacy as desperately as him…


End file.
